Downward Spiral
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: Ichigo and Mizuki find themselves in a tight situation, after Rukia tells them about the fate of a certain blue-haired espada. Now, not only do they have to worry about taking care of him, they realize that Mizuki's only remaining family member may be well beyond repair. Not if she can help it.
1. Info

Downward Spiral

**Info**

Name: Mizuki Tamiko  
Appearance: Shoulder-length light brown hair with dark brown eyes.

Timeline: 3 years after the winter war, a little over 2 years since the Vadenreich incident.

General Summary:  
Mizuki is your average teenage girl. Not the smartest, though she could keep her grades up, not too strong, not too girly. Thing is, she's a soul reaper, and she lives alone... most of the time. She's really good friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, and she stays with him every now and then. Now, why she has no family is a mystery even to her. The closest people she can refer to as family are her friends. But when Rukia shows up to tell them about the Soul Society's current affairs, not only does Mizuki and Ichigo find themselves in a tight situation, they realize Mizuki's only other living family member may be well beyond repair. Not if she could help it.

_**A/N: So, this is an idea I got from reading a story, and I did tell her about this don't worry, and if you are reading this, you should know who you are. I should be able to update this soon, by the end of next week hopefully. I might do a sequel to this. And if this doesn't make any sense to you, none of my stories really make much sense until later. Anyways, until then, I will hopefully be able to find some time to work on this story. I noght put some of my other stories on hiatus. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Downward Spiral

Chapter 1:

Mizuki's POV

"Ichigo! Hurry up!" I yelled, glaring at the orange haired boy. He sighed, as he walked up beside me.

"What's the rush?" He asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Well, I'm tired, I want to get home, and go to sleep." I replied, smacking him over the head. He mumbled something under his breath as we continued to walk down the street, towards home.

You see, Ichigo and I are neighbours. We always have been. I also live alone. Don't ask how that's been, it worked up to now, hasn't it?

Anyway, right as we walked through the door of Ichigo's house, his dad came flying at him with a drop kick. I immediately ducked as Ichigo grabbed his feet and threw him to the ground.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled, stomping on his dad's back. Of course, the two of them started to wrestle, right then and there. I sighed, and walked around them, and up the stairs. I got up to Ichigo's room, and peeked in. I was surprised to see Rukia sitting on Ichigo's bed. I opened the door fully, and walked in.

"Hey, Rukia. Is something wrong?" I greeted, putting my backpack on the ground next to the bed.

"Yeah, but I need Ichigo to know too." Rukia said, glancing at me for a moment.

"Ok then. Just to let you know, him and his dad are going at it again." I said, laying down the bed. Rukia just laughed.

After the Vadenreich, Rukia came to visit a little more often. Sometimes, there was someone with her. When she did come, whether it was with someone or not, we always had something to joke about. Lots of new things happened too. New captains, and lieutenants. But that can be discussed some other time.

Suddenly, Ichigo came in, mumbling some curses under his breath. I smirked, as I imagined how that ended. The orange-haired teen look up at Rukia and a smile immediately lit his features.

"Hey Rukia. How's it going?" He asked, walking over to sit on the chair at his desk.

"Well, do you considering having to deliver bad news a good thing?" She countered. I immediately sat up, a serious expression appearing on my face. Ichigo got pretty serious, too.

"What's the bad news this time?" I asked. The last time we got bad news from the other side, we almost died, more than once.

"It's about Grimmjow." She replied, darkly. I swear, my heart just stopped.

"What about him?" I asked, obviously not doing a very good job at hiding my worry.

"He's going to have an execution." She said, her voice now barely even a whisper. I sat there, staring at the dark-haired soul reaper. I didn't know what to say. Two years ago, I wouldn't have said anything. But now, it's different. Very different.

"What?" Ichigo breathed, eyes wide, gaze on the ground.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Rukia murmured, loooking up the substitute soul reaper.

"You guys realize, we can't let this haappen." Ichigo said, standing up. I look up at him. His light brown eyes held nothing but determination. The same determination from back then. The same one from the first time we met.

"What? You remember what happened when I was going to be executed?" Rukia growled, which was a normal thing for her to do since Ichigo seems to do stupid things all the time.

"Yeah. I mean, he was our enemy, but this just isn't right." Ichigo said, grabbing his badge.

"I actually agree with Ichigo on this, which is saying something because I don't always agree with him." I said, rolling over onto my side. Rukia sighed, getting up.

"Fine, but if this ends badly, this is going to be your guys' fault, okay?" She warned.

"Right." Ichigo and I said in unison, while getting out of our bodies (actually, gigai for me). We stepped through senkaimon Rukia had just created, and now we seemed to be close to the barracks of 13th division. Rukia motioned for us to follow, as she walked off. We did, she led us to 1st company's barracks.

Since Aizen killed off Central 46, the captain has been making all the decisions. (Oh, did I mention I'm a full-time soul-reaper. I'm 3rd company's new captain, but I spend more time in the world of the living. Izuru doesn't mind)

"Here we are." She said, knocking on the doors. Once we got approval to come in, we stepped in and Rukia informed him on the... situation. Then arguments broke out. Oh, I forgot to mention, Soi fon and Unohana was there, too.

* * *

The arguing went on for a good 2 and a half hours. Finally, we came up with an agreement. Ichigo and I can take Grimmjow back, so as long as we keep him completely under control. That we could do.

At the moment, Ichigo and I are at my house, waiting for the punishment force to get Grimmjow here. I sighed, as I sat down onto the couch. Finally, there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked over, and opened it. Soi fon gave out the orders, and quickly, they did all that was needed. Rukia came, too.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted. Rukia looked at the two of us.

"Why?" She asked. That was a pretty vague question.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why'd you guys do that?" She said, making it a little clearer.

"Oh, with Grimmjow?" I said. She nodded, confirming it.

"I don't know. Like I said, it didn't feel right." Ichigo said, looking up at the girl.

"What about you, Mizuki?" She asked, turning to me.

"Well, you see..." I started, not know what to say.

"Come on, tell us." Rukia urged.

"He's my brother. My twin brother, to be exact."

* * *

**A/N: An update! Finally, right? Yeah, I finally got enough motivation to get started. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. Maybe. **


End file.
